OSUne nuit de passionL'Amour se découvre à Venise
by Willowme
Summary: Suite à un concours d'OS du site UN PEU DE LECTURE ayant pour personnage principal : DÉMÉTRI VOLTURI. Tout commence un soir lors du carnaval de Venise, une histoire simple et compliquée à la fois sur les méandres de l'amour...


_« OS Une nuit de passion à Venise_

_Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours. (A 33 ans je pense que j'ai le droit, mdr !)_

_J'ai choisi : Bella._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux. »_

**OS Une nuit de passion à Venise – L'Amour se découvre à Venise**

**POV Bella**

ALICE !

Hum…

Nom de nom, mais réveille toi bon sang !

Arrête de me secouer comme ca, et descend de mon lit ! Qu'est ce que tu veux frangine ?

Regarde ce que j'ai dans les mains !

Moi, c'est Bella, de mon vrai prénom Isabella, mais je préfère mon diminutif, c'est plus moderne. Mais bon, j'ai tout juste vingt ans, je suis une petite brune, les cheveux longs et je suis toujours pleine de vie, contrairement à ma sœur Alice, vingt-deux ans et toutes ses dents, cette marmotte qui à beaucoup de mal à se remettre de sa séparation d'avec James, un imbécile fini ! Il lui avait préféré une rousse volcanique du nom de victoria, une véritable trainée celle-là !

Nous étions toutes les deux encore en étude, ma sœur voulait travailler en tant que psychologue, et moi, professeur de musique. Au début, nous nous moquions de ce qu'Alice voulait plus tard, mais elle n'en a jamais démordue, et le pire c'est qu'elle sait écouter les autres, et ces conseils sont en béton. Ce qui serait bien, c'est qu'elle s'écoute de temps en temps, car elle ne les suit pas ces conseils. Quand à moi, la musique est toute ma vie, j'adorais la danse, mais j'avais deux pieds gauche, alors que j'étais très douée de mes mains, enfin c'est ce que mes parents disaient régulièrement.

Bref, depuis quelques temps j'essayais de la remettre sur le chemin de la joie et de la bonne humeur, comme elle l'était avant cette sombre histoire. J'avais participée à un concours en téléphonant à une radio et j'avais gagnée ! J'attendais depuis une semaine le lot tant attendu.

Mais regarde Alice, se sont des billets !

C'est bien, me répondis t'elle toute endormie.

Allez, ouvre les yeux, sinon je te saute dessus !

Ok, ok, tu as toute mon attention, c'est quoi ?

Alors, tu te rappelle, ya une bonne semaine, j'avais appelé Radio'Cib, et bien je voulais te faire la surprise… Nous partons… En… Italie !

Hein ? Comment tu as fait ?

Mais tu m'écoutes pas, ce n'est pas possible, le jeu, la radio… Ca y ait ?

Oui, j'ai compris, tu pars quand ?

Je ne pars pas, NOUS partons ensemble. C'est pour une semaine, et en plus c'est pendant le carnaval de Venise. Ca va être génial !

Ca signifie que, ca signifie… Oh la la, dans cinq jours ?

Ouiiiiiiiiiiii !

Enfin Alice comprenait, elle se mit à sauter de joie sur son lit, m'entrainant par la même occasion. Je lui donnais la lettre qui accompagnait les deux billets afin qu'elle puisse voir ce qui nous attendais. Je la vis lire avec attention, et je l'entendais même marmonner.

C'est pas possible… Je rêve… Oh Bella, on a le droit à la totale, on va dormir à l'hôtel Gabrielli, pas loin de la Place St Marc à Venise, et en plus ils nous mettent à disposition des costumes pour participer au carnaval… Bon, il faut absolument que l'on fasse nos valises.

Une minute papillon, tu ne crois pas que cinq jours c'est encore assez loin pour déjà penser à faire nos bagages ?

Non, justement, il faut que l'on prenne le mieux, on ne sait jamais.

Et la j'eu le droit à un clin d'œil, un de ceux qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. J'étais très heureuse et je n'allais pas la laisser retomber dans sa déprime. J'acceptais donc de préparer les valises, enfin nos sacs dès se matin.

Finalement, se fut Alice qui choisit même mes vêtements. Elle ne changerait jamais, elle trouvait que les habits étaient ce qui nous faisait honneur. Pour ma part, non, pas du tout au contraire, un bon vieux jeans, et un teeshirt me suffisait, du moment de croquer la vie à pleines dents.

Cinq jours ! Dans cinq jours ne serions en Italie à profiter de la ville de Venise, la ville des amoureux, et de la fête en l'occurrence. Nous étions excitées, et nos parents n'arrivaient plus à nous tenir. Charlie, notre père n'était pas vraiment enchanté de nous laisser y aller, mais c'était sans compter sur notre mère, Renée, qui elle était encore plus excitée que nous. Une vraie gosse, mais on l'aime, ainsi que notre papa.

Et c'est sur cette note de gaieté que la fin de la semaine se termina. En tout cas, nous étions déjà samedi, et nos parents nous emmenèrent à l'aéroport. Les bagages, enfin la montagne de sacs enregistrés, merci Alice pour tout ca, nous embrassions la famille et partons vers la porte de l'embarquement.

Le vol me sembla durer une éternité, surtout que ma chère sœur ronflait gaiement à mes cotés, ce qui me faisait bien rire. Heureusement qu'il y avait des films qui passaient sur les écrans de chaque siège. En même temps j'avais une autre activité visuelle, et sonore.

Nous étions assises à l'avant dernier rang en plein milieu de l'avion, tout prêt des toilettes, ce qui m'arrangeait bien en fait. N'ayant jamais pris un engin pareil, je n'étais pas rassurée pour un sou. Mais ce que j'entendais derrière nous étais tout bonnement impensable. D'accord, il faisait nuit, et le voyage étais plutôt long, mais les deux derrières, pff, me donnais chaud !

Heureusement qu'Alice dormais, sinon, elle leur aurait mis la honte. De petits gémissements et des soupirs me faisait avoir des suées. Je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'ils arrêtent bon sang ! Malgré les écouteurs, j'arrivais à les entendre. Cela faisait un peu plus de six mois que je n'avais pas fais l'amour avec Jacob, il était parti faire son service militaire une fois ses études terminées, et voila, encore quelques mois, et il me reviendrait. Quelle galère !

Enfin, le silence, j'allais pouvoir essayer de me reposer, surtout essayer, car j'étais tellement excitée, je n'en revenais pas, je crois que se mot viendrais souvent à mes lèvres, EXCITEE !

Je me réveillais juste au moment où l'avion amorça sa descente, ou plutôt je me fis éveiller par ma sœur qui me chatouillait le nez. Elle avait l'air bien reposée et prête à tout !

Une fois nos bagages récupérés, qui soit-dit en passant dura presque une heure, nous sortions de l'aéroport de Venise Marco Polo, et cherchions la voiture qui devait nous attendre. Finalement je la repérais, ou plutôt le chauffeur, waouh, un chauffeur rien que pour nous et une limousine, MA – GNI – FI - QUE ! De plus, il portait une affichette avec notre nom.

Benvenuto a Venezia ! (Bienvenue à Venise)

Oups, Alice et Bella.

Tout en nous désignant, il nous salua, et nous ouvrit la portière.

Bella, sort le dictionnaire, je t'avais dit que l'on aurait du prendre des cours.

Alice, voyons, en cinq jours que voulait tu que l'on apprenne ?

Oui mais tu vois, on ne se ferait pas prendre pour des nulles.

Mais non voyons, vous n'êtes pas nulles, se n'est pas évident d'arriver ici sans connaitre la langue.

C'était notre chauffeur qui venait de nous réconforter. Il nous emmena à notre hôtel, et nous laissa sa carte pour le cas où nous aurions un problème.

L'hôtel était vraiment magnifique, et notre chambre grandiose. A peine posé les affaires, nous allons directement sur le petit balcon afin d'admirer la vue imprenable sur le lagon. J'étais époustouflée, et Alice n'arrêtait pas de faire des oh et des ah !

Un coup à la porte nous fit sortir de notre contemplation, et j'allais ouvrir la porte. De sublimes costumes envahirent notre chambre, et une toute petite femme, cachée derrière nous demanda de les essayer dans un anglais presque parfait.

Il était vraiment tout ce qu'il y a de plus beaux, les robes nous faisaient ressembler à des marquises… Je choisissais la plus simple qu'elle nous proposait, elle aurait pu être une simple robe de soirée rouge s'il n'y avait pas des ailes accrochée à l'arrière. Je ne voulais pas non plus être encombrée par tous les volants, dentelles et fioritures en tout genres, alors qu'Alice pris celle qui la faisait ressembler à une énorme friandise toute de rose.

Les loups ne nous cachaient que la partie supérieure du visage, et je trouvais cela très excitant ! Nous n'étions plus nous même ainsi accoutrées !

La femme nous expliqua que nous pouvions les porter dès le soir même, à la Place Saint Marc pour le Spectacle inaugural. Et que pour les jours suivant si nous voulions mettre autre chose, il suffisait de venir la voir à la boutique en bas de l'hôtel, et serait ravie de nous faire porter ce qu'elle avait, surtout, et je cite : « Vous êtes délicieuses, tellement belles, tout ce que vous porterez ne peut rendre grâce à votre beauté, mais je ferais de mon mieux ».

A croire qu'elle nous faisait du rentre dedans. Enfin, il nous restait du temps pour se reposer et se préparer à cette fête. Nous n'arrêtions pas de nous chamailler pour la salle de bain, finalement je laissais la place à Alice, qui est beaucoup, mais beaucoup plus longue que moi à se préparer, et je m'installais dans un siège sur NOTRE balcon afin d'admirer encore plus se paysage.

Je m'imaginais déjà revenir ici avec Jacob lorsqu'il reviendrait. C'était la ville la plus romantique que je visitais, et au fur et à mesure du temps passé à contempler ces lieux, j'en tombais amoureuse.

Lorsqu'Alice sortit de la salle de bain, elle était resplendissante, et me promis de tout faire pour être à sa hauteur, question beauté, car je suis plus grande qu'elle bien qu'elle soit plus âgée, surement les gênes de maman. Enfin, je pris mon bain, et me préparais au mieux.

Une fois prêtes, nous sortions de l'hôtel et nous mêlions à la foule, vers la Place où les festivités commençaient dans peu de temps.

**POV Démétri**

Enfin de retour chez nous ! Mes deux frères, Jasper et Edward, ainsi que moi-même revenions assez régulièrement voir nos parents habitant toujours en Italie. Non mais franchement, ils n'auraient pas pu nous suivre lorsque nous étions partis faire nos études en Amérique ? Non, ils ont préférés rester, pour, soi-disant, que nous ayons toujours un pied-à-terre.

Et maintenant que nous avions terminés tous les trois, et que nous avions trouvé chacun un poste, nous ne pouvions plus revenir que de temps en temps. Jasper, notre ainé, âgé de vingt-huit ans nous avait emmenés dans sa voie, avocat ! A nous trois, nous faisons la fierté de nos parents. Edward, vingt-sept ans était un bourreau de travail, il s'occupait des affaires dans le pénal, Jasper consacrais son temps au divorce des autres, et moi, Démétri, le petit dernier, tout juste vingt-six ans, avocat commis d'office à la cour. De toute façon il faut bien commencer quelque part, et puis cela me plait énormément, je peux voir de tout.

Nous avions acheté un immense loft à New York, la fameuse grande ville, et ce n'était pas pour nous déplaire, il y avait tellement à faire. Mais à cette période de l'année, nous prenions toujours deux semaines de vacances, une pour le carnaval, nous n'allions pas le rater, et une pour nous reposer et profiter pleinement de nos parents. Vu qu'ils détestaient prendre l'avion, pour les voir c'était dur, mais à force nous nous faisions à tout.

Enfin, cela faisait déjà deux jours que nous étions chez nos parents, et déjà Edward se lâchait complètement et sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait dans notre secteur. Quand à Jasper, il se promenait avec notre mère Esmée dans les rues, tels deux amoureux de cette ville.

Pour le moment, j'entamai une partie d'échec avec mon père, en sachant pertinemment qu'il gagnerait, mais j'adorai ces moments seul à seul avec lui. Nous ne parions jamais beaucoup, du moment qu'il nous savait heureux, rien d'autres ne comptait. Ma chère maman par contre ne nous lâchait pas sur notre vie sentimentale, elle voulait absolument savoir où nous en étions.

Heureusement qu'elle ne vivait pas à nos cotés finalement, car se serait devenu invivable. Après avoir fait des essais chacun de notre coté, aucun de nous n'avait encore trouvé la perle rare. Par conséquent nous étions tous les trois célibataires, et heureux de l'être, pas de femmes pour s'amuser à nous changer totalement en un autre et finalement nous jeter comme une vieille chaussette.

Je savais que Jasper avait envie de se poser, mais la femme qui le fera bouger ses valises n'était pas encore née.

En tout cas, j'avais raison pour une chose, je me suis fait battre une fois de plus par Carlisle. Le temps de ranger le tout, mes frères ainsi que ma mère étaient revenus.

Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant Edward ?

Pas encore, mais j'ai tout le temps pour ca, et toi tu as encore perdu ?

Tu connais papa, aucune pitié pour son fils !

Nous rions tous de bon cœur. Esmée nous apporta à chacun un cadeau. Trois costumes pour l'ouverture du carnaval qui avait lieu se soir même.

Tu n'aurais pas dut voyons.

Ta tatatata vous êtes mes fils, et je suis sure que se soir, vous ferez fureur.

Vous savez très bien qu'elle n'en fait qu'a sa tête, n'est-ce-pas les enfants ?

Ahhh, mais on n'est plus des enfants !

Je rigolais, Jasper n'avait pas l'air heureux d'être encore considéré comme un gosse, nous deux non plus d'ailleurs.

Mais vous savez très bien que vous serez toujours mes bébés !

Pitié, c'est bon, je m'incline, je prends l'un des smokings. Contente ?

Oui, et vous autres ?

Oui, oui ! Allez, on va se changer les gars.

Je voyais ma mère sauter littéralement de joie, une vraie fillette. Enfin, nous partions tous les trois se vêtir chacun dans notre chambre, et lorsque nous nous retrouvions, nous aurions pu être comparé à des triplés, si ce n'est notre taille, Jasper étant le plus grand, et Edward et moi avions la même hauteur.

Notre mère avait vraiment fait fort, pour cette année, habituellement nous ressemblions à tous les autres, mais la, impossible, nous trois étions comme des cavaliers de l'apocalypse, trop différent. Enfin, nous étions la pour nous amuser et c'est ce que nous allions faire.

Après avoir laissé nos parents, nous avancions sous le regard admiratif des jeunes femmes. Il est vrai que nous étions conscients de notre « beauté », je savais que nous attirions les regards à chaque fois que nous pouvions sortir ensemble.

Nous arrivions sur la Place Saint Marc, et attendions tout en regardant aux alentours que le spectacle commence. D'ailleurs il n'allait pas tarder. Il y avait un monde fou, comme tous les ans, et tous rivalisaient de, comment dire, d'ingéniosité ? Bref, nous attendions patiemment, sachant pertinemment que de toute façon cela était comme les années passées, monotone. Comment faire comprendre à nos parents que le seul plaisir que nous avions étaient de nous moquer des touristes et accessoirement de coucher avec certaines d'entres elles ?

Non, il ne valait mieux pas, notre mère nous aurait fait une scène rien qu'en sachant nos pensées, heureusement pour nous, elle n'était pas télépathe.

Edward c'était arrêté d'un coup, j'avais l'impression qu'il était en chasse, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il avait se regard qui indiquait qu'il avait trouvé sa proie.

Edward, tu as vu quoi ?, lui demandais-je.

Hum…

Où ca ?

Là bas, tu vois une grande et une petite, les deux sont brunes.

J'avais beau regarder, je ne voyais rien du tout. Jasper se rapprocha et tomba en arrêt.

Ouais, les deux petits lots là-bas, tout près des arches.

Hum, la plus grande à un corps de rêve… J'irai bien me présenter maintenant.

Attend au moins le mouvement de foule, tu pourras t'approcher encore plus si tu veux.

Hum…

Je les avais enfin repérés, et je comprenais Edward, la grande brune était tout simplement sublime. Elle portait une robe de soirée, plutôt qu'un costume d'apparat, mais le loup qui lui cachait une partie de son visage laissait voir des lèvres pulpeuses. D'ailleurs la plus petite était également jolie, mais mon choix se porta sur la première.

Edward, je crois que je vais tenter le coup également.

Jasper, tu as toutes tes chances avec la plus petite des brunettes, en plus elles m'ont l'air ensemble, ce qui facilitera plus le travail, mais je crois que Démétri veut de la concurrence. Je me trompe ?

Non Edward, alors, je peux ?

Pas de problème frérot, et que le meilleur gagne.

Et sur ces paroles nous nous dirigions vers ces déesses. Voila le mot que je cherchais, ma brune, était une déesse, et j'avais bien l'intention de l'effeuiller pour savoir si elle était aussi douce que sa peau semblait l'être.

**POV Bella**

Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise, en y regardant de plus près, Alice était plus dans le contexte que moi, mais trop tard, je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. Nous marchions lentement vers la fameuse Place afin de savourer l'entrée en matière, selon les dires de tout le personnel.

Alice avait complètement oubliée qu'elle était désespérée de ne plus être avec James, se dont je me réjouissais, et pour tout dire, c'était moi qui me sentais déprimé. Je ne voulais pas gâcher sa joie, et donc je ne disais rien.

La soirée était assez chaude, sans pour autant comme en plein été, mais il y avait tellement de monde, que la chaleur humaine suffisait à nous réchauffer. Une fois que tout à commencé, un mouvement de foule se mis en marche, et nous nous tenions par la main pour ne pas nous perdre. Se fut peine perdu, et nous nous retrouvions séparée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Je ne voulais pas paniquée et me disais que de toute façon nous n'étions pas loin de notre hôtel et donc nous nous retrouvions facilement. Enfin je l'espérais.

Je courrais presque pour suivre les personnes, lorsque je sentis une main chaude me prendre la mienne. Je souris à son contact et comme je ne pouvais pas tourner la tête, je regardais la main que je relâchais immédiatement. Ce n'était pas celle de ma sœur, mais celle d'un homme ! Nom de nom, mais pourquoi il fallait ce que ca tombe sur moi ?

Je partais come je pus sur ma droite, afin d'échapper à cette meute mais aussi pour reprendre mon souffle. Je ne voulais pas être obligée de m'enfuir sans ressources, on ne sait jamais sur qui on pouvait tomber, et voila que le premier jour loin de chez nous… bon j'arrête de penser, et j'agis plus vite.

Je réussi à m'extirper et à me mettre à l'abri, et cherchais ma sœur des yeux. Je la vis au bras d'un grand blond, tout de noir vêtu, et elle riait. Ouf, elle n'avait rien. Je bougeais le bras pour qu'elle puisse me voir, et essayais de faire du bruit, mais autant essayer d'entendre une mouche à un concert techno, impossible.

Lorsqu'enfin, le grand blond me désigna, et Alice s'approcha. Il leur fallu un moment mais je m'en fichais, je les avais de visu, et cela me suffisait à me réconforter.

Alice me sauta littéralement dessus, et me présenta le fameux blond.

Bella, je te présente Jasper. Jasper, voici ma sœur Bella.

Enchanté.

Mouais. Alice je peux te parler une secondes ?

Oh écoutes Bella, on est la pour s'amuser, non ? Allez laisse toi aller. S'il te plait, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

Avec son air à la « Alice » personne ne pouvez résister.

D'accord. Lui dis-je en soupirant.

Je fis mon plus beau sourire à se Jasper, et j'allais m'excuser pour mon attitude, lorsque je crus avoir une hallucination. Deux autres hommes, vêtus à l'identique venaient dans notre direction. Ils avaient tous les deux le même sourire que se Jasper. L'un deux posa sa main sur son épaule.

Tu ne nous présentes pas Jasper ?

Si, voici Alice, et Bella.

Enchanté Mesdemoiselles.

L'un d'eux me pris la main pour me faire un… Baisemain ? Il sort d'où celui la, c'était bien la première fois que je voyais un homme le faire en vrai, habituellement, c'était dans les films de cape et d'épée, mais bon. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, je pus voir ces yeux, ils étaient magnifiques. D'ailleurs tous les trois avaient un regard à tomber par terre !

Je suis Démétri.

Ca c'était celui qui venait de relever son regard. Le troisième s'approcha et m'embrassa direct sur la joue.

Et voici Edward.

Enchantée.

Je n'en revenais pas, j'avais l'impression d'être une gourmandise pour ces deux hommes, je venais de faire la désagréable expérience d'être le prix d'un concours entre ces deux-là.

Et si nous continuons de suivre le défilé ? Nous pourrions apprendre à nous connaitre. Me souffla Edward.

Euh, oui, Alice, viens on va continuer… à marcher.

Pas de réponse. Je me retournais pour la voir collée à se Jasper, presque à se manger la bouche ! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ca, ils ont des phéromones en puissance ? Un parfum qui nous envoute ? Car c'est l'impression que j'avais depuis que je les avais rencontrés.

ALICE !

Hum, oui Bella ?

Viens avec moi !

Passe devant, je te suis, avec Jasper !

NON !

Si, et puis nous sommes là pour nous amuser, non ?

Voyons, mesdemoiselles, vous n'allez pas vous disputer, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, aujourd'hui, c'est la fête !

D'accord, euh, Démétri ?

Oui, c'est ca !

Il paraissait heureux que je me rappelle de son prénom, en même temps, ils pourtant et tous les trois des noms peu communs de nos jours. Je décidai finalement de me laisser aller, et pris le bras des deux hommes, Edward et Démétri, et à nous cinq, suivons, dansions jusqu'au petit matin.

Ils nous raccompagnèrent jusqu'à notre hôtel, les remercions chaleureusement, et commencions à rentrer lorsque :

Alice, je peux te parler un instant ?

Je vis ma sœur suivre le plus grand, donc Jasper un peu plus loin. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais bon je le saurai bien assez vite.

Devant moi, les deux frères, et oui tout au long de la nuit, nous avions eu le temps d'apprendre que c'étaient trois frères, regardaient leur pieds, gênés. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui leur arrivait, mais Alice revint rapidement à mes cotés.

J'eus le droit de me faire embrasser par les deux, en même temps, une joue chacun ! Tant qu'à faire, autant avoir les deux !

Nous étions tellement fatiguées, que même Alice s'endormis à peine le pied dans la chambre. En fait nous étions tombées d'un coup sur nos lits respectifs, encore habillées de nos belles robes.

Un coup frappa à notre porte. Mince, qui cela pouvait bien être ? Je me levais de mon lit et m'aperçus qu'Alice n'était plus là mais la porte de la salle de bain était fermée. Elle devait surement se doucher.

En ouvrant la porte, j'eu un choc. Il s'agissait de l'un des frères, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir lequel était-ce, car il portait toujours son masque. A vrai dire nous ne les avions jamais vu sans. Le regard que celui-ci me lançais me donnais des frissons. Je me regardais, et oups ! J'étais en nuisette très courte et surtout très transparente, mince Alice, tu n'aurais pas dut !

Il s'avança vers moi et se jeta sur ma bouche. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. C'était à la fois doux et puissant, jamais je n'avais ressenti cela avec Jacob. Non de nom, Jacob ! J'essayais de le repousser, mais il m'enlaça plus contre lui, et je sentais ses muscles contre ma poitrine, et surtout une bosse contre mon ventre.

Son désir était tellement fort que je le ressentais par tous les pores de ma peau. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et me collais encore plus à cet homme. Ces lèvres étaient un véritable océan de douceur. Il prit son temps pour me déguster.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais allongée sur mon lit, lui par-dessus, et la porte fermée. Il ne m'écrasait pas mais ses bras et ses jambes m'encerclait. Il se détacha de ma bouche pour descendre doucement dans mon cou, puis mon épaule, et jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine.

Ces baisers étaient si doux, je m'envolai à chacun d'eux, je voulais le sentir nu contre moi, j'avais se besoin de lui appartenir juste une fois. Je lui enlevai sa vestes, déboutonnais avec du mal sa chemise, et oui, vous y arrivez vous quand il vous prend les seins en coupe et les embrasse, les titilles, les mordilles ? Hum, non, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal, surtout qu'il me mettait le feu, et que mon bas-ventre mouillais à qui mieux-mieux !

Nous étions nus, et j'adorais son contact avec ma peau. Ses mains étaient partout, sa bouche me mettait au supplice, je n'en pouvais plus.

S'il te plait…

Que veux-tu ?

Je, … Je te veux…

Hum, intéressant.

Je sentis une de ces mains descendre le long de mon corps, s'attarder sur mes cuisses, puis se plaça entre elles. Il joua de ces doigts avec ma petite chatte qui ne demandait qu'à être cajolée. Son pouce était sur mon petit bouton, et s'amusait à le torturer dans tous les sens, et ces doigts s'agitaient de plus en plus. Il en entra deux dans ma chatte, et je me mis à gémir de plus belle. Il avait un doigté, je ne vous fais pas un dessin, mais c'était… délicieux.

Je le pris en main et commençait un léger mouvement sur sa verge. Il était tellement dur, et une goutte perlait sur son gland. Avec mon pouce, je l'étalais, et le caressais. Je le vis fermer les yeux un instant puis les ouvris avec un sourire en coin.

Il retira ces doigts, mis un préservatif et se positionna à mon entrée. J'avais l'impression qu'il attendait. J'avais envie de le sentir en moi, je levais mes hanches, et il s'enfonçait lentement en moi, jusqu'au fond. Il me remplissait totalement, c'était comme si nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Il se retirait presque totalement pour revenir encore plus loin. Je sentais ses bourses taper sur mes fesses. Je sentais que j'allais arriver au septième ciel, je sentais, qu'il me mordait dans le cou, et j'adorais ca. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me secoua, d'abord légèrement.

Hum Bella…

Hum…

Bella, Bella, BELLA ! Réveille-toi bon sang !

On me secouait durement. Hein quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je me relevai d'un coup de mon lit, et vis ma sœur juste au dessus de moi, avec un sourire narquois ! Au merd... Mince alors, ce n'est pas vrai, je n'avais que rêvée ! Je me recouchais en fermant les yeux. Faites que je n'ai pas parlé dans mon sommeil, hum, mon rêve avait pourtant l'air si réel… Je ressentais encore les frissons du plaisir…

Dis donc sœurette, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire par hasards ?

Raté, je voulais me cacher au fond d'un trou !

Heu non, pourquoi ?

Faire l'ignorante, ca marche jamais, mais je pouvais toujours essayer.

Hum, oui, je te veux… Ca ne te dit rien ?

Ben...

C'est bon t'inquiètes, j'ai compris, t'as flashé sur lequel, pas Jasper tout de même, parce que il m'a donné son numéro en fait ! Alors c'est lequel ? Dis ?

En fais, pour tout t'avouer, je ne sais pas. Il y a Jacob qui me manque, et puis nous ne sommes la que pour quelques jours. Et puis on n'a pas vu leur visage alors… Mais ce n'est pas Jasper, c'est sur !

Je ne voulais pas piquer celui que ma sœur avait jeté son dévolu. Je regardais notre horloge, et punaise, il était déjà 16h.

Tu compte faire quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

Se soir, on pourrait juste se promener, et demain j'ai rendez-vous avec Jasper !

Attend, j'ai raté un épisode, comment peut tu avoir rendez-vous ?

En fait hier soir, il m'a donné son numéro, et comme nous voulions nous revoir tous les deux, nous nous sommes dis que demain soir serait bien, et puis tu pourrais revoir un de ces frères ?

Non merci, demain soir je me repose, je resterai sur le balcon à regarder la vue splendide que nous avons.

Hum, d'accord, fais comme tu veux ? Allez va t'habiller, on va aller manger, j'ai faim moi.

Je repensai à ce qu'elle m'avait dis, se soir pour nous et demain, elle était déjà avec un homme. Je lui espérais du bonheur, même si je savais que se ne serai qu'éphémère.

Les deux jours se déroulèrent comme elle l'avait dis, nous étions parti manger, puis grande promenade dans les rues de Venise, là où le carnaval ne passait pas, enfin, pas en même temps que nous, et le lendemain, tranquille.

Elle venait de partir pour son rendez-vous, Jasper était en bas à l'attendre, un vrai gentleman. Et je restais là, seule à regarder le coucher de soleil, à écouter la musique, les bruits de la fête lointaine, et proche à la fois. Je pensai à mon cher Jacob, me demandant ce qu'il faisait en se moment, pensais t'il à moi ?

C'est ainsi, assise dans l'un des fauteuils que je m'endormie. Je n'entendis même pas Alice rentrer, mais lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, le soleil venait de se lever, et une épaisse couverture me couvrait. J'avais passée la nuit dehors, et j'en riais.

En entrant dans la chambre, j'entendis des ronflements sonores, digne d'un ours, ou presque. Bizarre car je n'avais jamais entendu Alice ronfler ainsi. Et bien gagné, ce n'était pas Alice, mais surement Jasper. Miam, il était sur le ventre mais le dos que je voyais me mettait en émois. Ainsi ma sœur, avait déjà passé la quatrième base en trop peu de temps à mon gout.

Je me faufilai dans la salle de bain, et pris un bon bain pour me réchauffer. J'étais heureuse pour ma sœur, du moment qu'elle l'était.

A peine sortie du bain j'entendis la porte de notre chambre se fermer, et Alice entra dans la salle de bain toute excitée. Elle me raconta sa soirée, ce qu'il faisait, avocat, comme ses frères d'ailleurs, ces gouts, qu'il était adorable, gentil, avait envie de se ranger, blablabla, bref je perdis le fil à un moment.

Et tu imagines ? Ils habitent New York ! C'est génial ! Tu finis ta dernière année là-bas !

Génial !

Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir. Tu sais, au moins tu connaîtras quelqu'un dans cette grande ville, et puis tu pourrais revoir Edward, ou Démétri ?

Pffffff

Bon, bon, je te laisse. Il nous reste trois jours avant de retourner chez les parents et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de lui !

Les trois derniers jours avait été intenable. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, rentrer dans ma chambre. Alice n'arrêtait pas de me parler de l'homme merveilleux qu'elle allait épouser ! Je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Jacob, ni même de Démétri ou d'Edward. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu se passer le dernier soir où je les avait vus. Peut-être que je me suis mal comportée ? Bon, il va falloir que j'arrête de penser à eux, c'est vraiment malsain, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Alice me parler d'eux !

Si je faisais plus attention, j'aurai compris qu'il avait eu une urgence et était reparti en Amérique pour des problèmes de dossiers. Voila pourquoi je ne les avais pas revus. Depuis la nuit où j'avais fait un rêve plus qu'érotique avec l'un d'eux, je ne cessai de me demander avec lequel était-ce…

Finalement nous réprimes l'avion, non sans avoir vu Alice pleurer à chaudes larmes son Don Juan, mais vu qu'ils c'étaient échangés leur adresse, je ne voyais pas pourquoi faire une histoire pareille.

De retour chez nous, ENFIN ! Je revivais, ou presque, j'avais oubliée la pollution ici, alors qu'à Venise, les voitures, il n'y en avait pas ! Dommage nous n'avions pas pu voir la clôture du carnaval, celui-ci se terminait dans deux jours. Mais nous avions des souvenirs pour nos parents.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que nous étions de retour, et je me morfondais de plus en plus. Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de mon amoureux, et Alice non plus. J'avais peur qu'elle retombe dans sa déprime jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un énorme bouquet de roses blanche accompagnées d'un mot. Je n'eus pas le droit de le lire, mais à son expression, je compris de qui il venait : Jasper était revenu d'Italie et se manifestais déjà, tant mieux pour elle.

Deux jours après, je reçus une lettre assez étrange. Je n'osai l'ouvrir tellement l'enveloppe était belle, la calligraphie également. J'avais l'impression que c'était un pinceau qui avait été utilisé pour indiquer l'adresse.

Je la retournais, mais aucune adresse, ni même tampon de la poste n'était indiquée. Cela signifiait simplement qu'une personne l'avait déposé dans notre boite aux lettres.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et l'ouvris. Ce que j'y lus me fit avoir les larmes aux yeux :

_Mon amour,_

_Depuis ce jour où je t'ai vue pour la première fois, toutes mes pensées voluptueuses m'obsèdent et m'accaparent continuellement, vers toi, la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux. En cette soirée monotone, je rêve en secret d'amour et de grands ébats, où toi et moi, se livrerions à l'amour sans retenue et sans « je ne peux pas »._

_J'imagine une pièce noire éclairée par quelques bougies. Toi, les yeux bandés. Ton divin corps nu me serait ainsi dévoilé. Une musique envoûtante, douce et envahissante, en bruit de fond. Je te prédis un amour passion, une nuit de baisers, de caresses si plaisantes à en mourir d'être aimée._

_De mes gestes suaves et délicats, ton corps brûlant subit l'euphorie d'une jouissance ultime que tu maîtrises difficilement. Entre amour et passion, je dépose au creux de ton dos, mes lèvres enflammées qui errent en tes endroits les plus intimes et secrets._

_Je rêve de cette nuit idéale où nous pourrions nous aimer et vivre nos désirs et plaisirs érotiques les plus fous. Je t'appartiens comme tu m'appartiens._

_Depuis tu es partie et que tu t'es éloignée de moi, les jours sont devenus catastrophiques, tragiques, difficiles et pénibles à survivre. C'est comme si on me déchirait le cœur. Par moment, je préfèrerais mourir car tu es trop loin de moi._

_Je ne te demande qu'une chose : « Accorde-moi cette nuit ! ». Je sais que pour toi, la décision sera difficile à prendre mais si tu acceptes, retrouves-moi à sur le parvis de la « __**Basilica di San Marco »**__ à Venise dans 1 mois._

_C'est à toi de décider ! Saches que je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur si tu refuses et que tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi._

_Avec tout mon amour…_

_Démétri_

Je rêve, c'est ca je rêve ! Je n'avais jamais reçus de lettre d'amour enflammée de la sorte. Je vérifiais le destinataire, il s'agissait bien de moi Belle Swan. Je la relu plusieurs fois, encore et encore, je m'imprégnais des mots.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, déjà je ne voyais pas comment le rejoindre puisque je ne l'avais vu qu'une soirée et en plus masqué. Et en plus, comment je pourrais me payer le billet aller-retour… Qui était déjà à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe.

Oh, il avait même pensé à mettre un billet d'avion. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? Alice, vite allé voir ma sœur, elle saurait me conseiller. Oui mais si elle me décide et que finalement je ne veux pas ? Et si je veux et pas elle ? Et, STOP je m'embrouille. Je décidai d'attendre avant de lui en parler, et mis la lettre dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet.

Le temps ferait son affaire, et si je n'y pensais plus c'est que je ne devais pas y aller, sinon, … Je verrais bien.

Nous avions repris notre vie habituelle, ou presque. Jacob avait réussi à m'écrire une lettre mais elle n'avait pas eu le même effet que celle reçu de … Enfin, vous savez qui, et j'en pleurais de désespoir ! Est-ce que cela voulait dire que j'étais une mauvaise petite amie ? Ou encore que nous ne devions plus être ensemble ? Trop de questions et de tourments, et je ne voyais pas comment m'en sortir.

Alice vivait un véritable conte de fée, et j'étais très heureuse pour elle, mais elle voyait bien que je n'allais pas bien. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de savoir ce qui se passait, je me réfugiais dans le travail. Au moins, je faisais parti des meilleurs en se moment.

Nous étions à la veille de la date fatidique, et je n'avais toujours rien décidée.

**POV Démétri**

J'étais excité, nerveux, fatigué, déprimé et enjoué à la fois. Bref, je passais par toutes les étapes inimaginables ! Depuis que j'avais fait parvenir ma lettre, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si elle serait là se soir.

J'étais déjà arrivé, au cas où elle arriverait plus tôt. Mais en réalité je ne savais rien. Jasper n'avait rien entendu, et apparemment Alice non plus, sinon elle lui en aurait parlé. J'avais juste compris qu'elle n'était pas bien, et que sa sœur s'inquiétait, et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Depuis se soir où nous les avions rencontrés, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle. De plus, comme elles avaient enlevés leur masque en rentrant à leur hôtel, j'avais pu admirer du coin de l'œil son si beau visage. Il me hantait, et d'après se que j'avais compris, Edward aussi. Mais chacun essayait à sa manière de la conquérir, et je me suis dis que je préférai la laisser choisir.

Bon il est vrai qu'elle ne nous avait jamais réellement vus, nos loups n'avaient jamais été enlevés et à part nos yeux et notre stature, elle ne me connaissait pas plus que ca. Nous avions pu discuter pendant ce défilé, j'avais appris qu'elle venait d'avoir vingt ans, voulait être prof de musique, qu'elle adorait danser, et qu'elle avait un petit ami dont j'ai oublié le nom. Elle paraissait se préoccuper plus de sa sœur que d'elle-même, et pourtant c'était la plus jeune. Elle avait la tête sur les épaules, adorait les films romantiques qui finissent bien et aimait sa famille par-dessus tout !

Je l'avais observé, et j'adorais lorsqu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, je lui trouvais se petit charme qui me rendait fou de désir pour elle. J'avais imaginé où et comment je lui ferai l'amour la première fois, car je comptais bien ne plus la laisser partir ensuite. Toutes les nuits je me voyais la déshabillant lentement, je nous voyais faisant l'amour avec passion et tendresse, je n'arrivais plus à vivre normalement. Il me fallait savoir si elle nous donnait une chance ou non, et j'espérais que se serait oui, sinon, je pense que je serai détruit !

Malheureusement pour mon frère et moi, nos vies nous avaient rappelés le lendemain à New York, des problèmes dans les dossiers. Je n'avais pas pu la revoir, ni même Edward, ce qui m'arrangeait, le connaissant il en aurait profité.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que mes pensées était tournées vers elle. Etais-je devenu fou ? Je ne pense pas, mais aucune autre femme ne m'avait fait ressentir de tels sentiments. Je lui avais ouvert mon cœur en le mettant sur papier. Je voulais qu'elle sache ce que je ferai de son corps et de son âme, je la voulais à moi seul. Je voulais lui faire découvrir le véritable amour, la vénérer comme elle devrait l'être.

Je voulais tellement de choses que j'en perdais le fil. Je tournais en rond sur cette place que je connaissais par cœur. Les gens me regardaient bizarrement, comme s'il avait peur. Il fallait que je me contrôle, je ne voulais pas la faire fuir si elle venait… SI elle venait… Trois mots qui me tournaient sans cesse dans la tête.

17h, déjà, et je savais que son avion, si elle l'avait pris, se déposais à 16h30, donc en comptant le fait d'arriver, bon, j'arrête d'essayer de calculer. Si d'ici une heure elle n'arrivait pas, je n'aurais plus qu'à retourner chez moi, seul…

Je regardais de nouveau ma montre et m'impatientais encore plus. Je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise, je mettais habillé d'un simple jean noir, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une veste. Je ne voulais pas en faire trop mais je voulais être séduisant, juste pour elle.

Faites qu'elle vienne, faites qu'elle vienne…

Sans m'en rendre compte, je murmurais ces mots. Je me retournais et… Je la vis, enfin ! Elle était finalement venue. Elle portait une petite robe toute blanche, un gilet par-dessus, et un sac de voyage léger. Elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, et mordillait sa lèvre sans cesser de jeter des regards autour d'elle.

Je n'avais pas envie de la faire attendre, je voulais la toucher, la tenir dans mes bras, mais sans lui faire peur. Je m'approchais donc d'elle à pas rapide. Elle ne m'avait pas encore vu, et je l'admirais, sa peau paraissait douce comme de la soie. Je posai délicatement une main sur son épaule et elle se tourna.

Démétri ?

Elle était apparemment surprise, mince, et si je ne lui plaisais pas vraiment ?

**POV Bella**

Je me trouvais sur cette place depuis quelques minutes en me demandant si j'avais bien fait d'écouter Alice. C'était elle qui m'avait finalement convaincue d'y aller, prétextant que je ne pouvais pas gâcher un billet d'avion, qu'avec Jack, notre histoire ne ressemblais à rien, et que surtout c'était une occasion de savoir si c'était l'homme qui m'avait fait avoir un orgasme en dormant !

Bref, j'étais nerveuse, inquiètes de savoir, et s'il avait changé d'avis ? Et si se n'était qu'un canular ? Je n'eu pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai lentement et je le vis.

Démétri ?

J'étais surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si beau ! Il enleva sa main, et se recula. Je compris qu'il n'avait pas du comprendre ma question.

Oui Bella, ce n'est que moi !

Oh.

Et la je m'enfonce encore plus, mince, il va falloir que je m'explique.

En fait je ne te voyais pas ainsi !

…, il soulevait un de ces sourcils.

Heu… Attends, je, en fait je suis très agréablement surprise.

Ouf, je pensais… Non laisse tomber. Tu n'as que se sac ?

Oui.

Viens, on va se promener un peu.

Il porta mon sac sur son épaule et me tendis la main, que je pris. Il me sourit et m'emmena pour une longue promenade en gondole. Mon rêve se réalisait, j'étais avec un homme magnifique qui était vraiment très intéressant. J'avais appris plus de choses de lui et sur sa famille en si peu de temps alors que Jack était encore un véritable secret pour moi. En plus, Démétri savait écouter, et ne me sautait pas dessus.

Nous nous arrêtions devant une maison fleurie, et nous y entrions. Démétri m'ouvris la porte et j'entrai. Ce que j'avais sous les yeux était tout bonnement adorable. Nous nous retrouvions dans une sorte de patio ouvert à la belle étoile, des fleurs disposées dans des vases partout, embaumaient l'air. Des pétales de roses étaient éparpillés et suivaient une ligne qui menait vers un endroit sombre.

Démétri, c'est toi qui à préparé tout cela ?

En fait, oui, il n'y a que le repas, c'est euh… ma mère.

C'est tout bonnement splendide. Merci.

Non merci à toi d'être venue.

Il me prit la main et m'entraina à sa suite. Nous dinions tranquillement à parler, à apprendre à se connaitre. Je trouvais la soirée très agréable, par contre je trouvais qu'il était sur sa réserve, comme s'il avait peur de moi.

Un silence gêné s'installais une fois notre repas terminé. Je ne savais pas si nous passerions à l'acte en lui-même, j'avais peur de mes réactions. Je me levais pour aller profiter de la vue, des fleurs, arbustes et le coucher de soleil, le tout formait une ambiance chaleureuse. Cela faisait un moment que j'étais devant se spectacle, lorsque je le sentis se rapprocher. Il hésitait, et je trouvais cela adorable.

Nous n'avions pas parlé de sa lettre, mais je la connaissais par cœur. J'entendais la voix d'Alice qui me disait de foncer, que se ne serait qu'une fois.

Je me retournais et le vis plus proche que je ne l'aurai cru. Son regard m'hypnotisait, je m'approchais de lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces. Je passais ma langue dessus et il se recula.

Tu n'es pas obligé, tu peux dire non.

Non. Je le veux.

Il me sourit et attrapa l'arrière de ma tête avec ses mains pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Il était plus fougueux, et j'appréciais tout autant. Sa langue dansait autour de la mienne et instinctivement mon corps se collait au sien. Je passais mes mains dans ces cheveux afin de l'attirer encore plus près. Je sentais son odeur, son corps, ses muscles, et son entrejambe était gonflé.

Il avait mis ses mains dans mon dos pour me serrer contre lui, puis je sentais l'une d'elle se déplacer sur mes fesses. Il se plaqua contre ma petite chatte qui était en chaleur, mon shorty devait être trempé. Il se détacha de mes lèvres pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

Viens, je voudrais t'emmener un peu plus loin. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

J'hochai de la tête et il m'emmena vers le chemin de pétales de rose jusqu'à l'entrée d'une porte. Tout en avançant, il ne cessait de m'embrasser dans le cou. Il ouvrit la porte et je pus voir un lit à baldaquin en plein milieu et les pétales étaient partout. La pièce était éclairée par des bougies parfumées à … _la fraise_ ! J'adore se parfum.

Il referma la porte, et je le suivis jusqu'au lit. Il y avait également un canapé et deux fauteuils qui m'avaient l'air très confortable. Sur le lit reposais un foulard. Si je comprenais bien se que je voyais, nous allions tenter l'expérience qu'il avait sous-entendus dans sa lettre.

Il me montra le foulard et acquiesçais par un simple hochement de tête. Il se mit derrière moi, et me mis dans le noir. Il caressa mes bras de haut vers le bas et en sens inverse.

Je ne pouvais plus rien voir, mais tous mes autres sens étaient plus développés. J'entendais sa respiration, je sentais son souffle sur ma peau, il était repassé devant moi. Un de ces doigts se posa sur mes lèvres. Je sortais la langue pour le lécher et j'essayais de le mordiller, mais il le retira rapidement. A sa place, il posa ses lèvres et me dévora littéralement.

Je gémis tellement c'était bon. Ces mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, et je sentis qu'il enlevait ma robe. Je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements, et frissonnais.

Tu as froid ? Me demanda-t-il

Non, pas froid, non.

Je lui souris, et c'était frustrant de ne pas voir sa réaction. Je ne savais pas s'il me trouvait à son gout. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées,

hum, tu es si belle, si désirable.

Et sur ces mots, il m'entraina sur, je pense, le lit, et m'allongea dessus. Il déposait des baisers partout sur ma peau, je me sentais en feu. J'essayais de le toucher, je voulais au moins avoir cette sensation, mais il m'en empêchait. Il jouait avec mon corps, et je le laissai faire.

Il passait ses mains sous moi pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, et libéra mes seins qu'il prit en coupe immédiatement. Je sentais sa bouche passer de l'un à l'autre, ses doigts roulait mes tétons, les tiraient doucement, les pinçaient, puis sa langue revenait et me torturais encore plus !

Je réussissais enfin à le prendre par les cheveux, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, de le sentir contre moi. Je le tirai vers ma bouche, et il m'embrassait. Hum j'adorais la façon dont il le faisait, sa langue venait titiller la mienne, ces mains descendais lentement, trop lentement à mon gout vers mon shorty.

Il ne l'enleva pas tout de suite. L'une de ces mains était sur mes fesses et l'autre me caressait au travers.

Tu es si mouillée, Bella… Que s'en ai presque indécent.

Je suis désolée, je…

Non, ne le soit pas, j'aime te savoir ainsi… Juste pour moi.

Il m'ôtait mon dernier rempart à ma féminité et je le sentais descendre sa tête vers elle.

Hum, je vais te faire jouir, juste avec ma langue.

Et là, je le sentais m'écarter les cuisses, et sa langue se mit à l'œuvre. Mon Dieu, j'avais l'impression de ressentir le plaisir encore plus puissant que jamais. Sa langue était partout, elle fouillait les moindres recoins de ma chatte, s'attardais sur mon petit bouton, puis repartais, Oh, mon Dieu, j'étais obligée de m'agripper aux draps, il ne me laissait aucun répit, ayant bloqué mes hanches avec ces mains, j'était sa prisonnière. Je criais mon plaisir une fois l'orgasme atteint.

Je sentais sa bouche remonter en laissant une trainée sur mon corps. Hum, c'était un amant très attentionné. J'étais encore sur mon nuage, lorsque je le sentis se déshabiller. Il revint rapidement sur moi, sans m'écraser, et je pus sentir son sexe se frotter le long de ma jambe. Je le pris entre mes mains et commençait à le masturber. Il grossissait de plus en plus, alors qu'il était déjà dur dès le début.

Cette nuit serait unique dans tous les sens du terme.

**POV Démétri**

La soirée c'était déroulée à la perfection. Je n'avais eu qu'une hantise, celle qu'elle était venue mais repartirai sans même que l'on se soit embrassés. Mais à ma plus grande joie, se fut elle qui pris les devants, j'étais aux anges, j'étais avec mon ange.

Je l'avais déjà fait jouir avec ma langue, elle était dans tous ses états, et moi aussi par la même occasion. Lorsqu'elle me prit entre ses doigts, je crus que j'allais venir, je dus me concentrer pour éviter de jaillir sur sa main. Je lui pris les bras et les remontait au dessus de sa tête.

Avec le bandeau sur les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes, et le souffle court, elle était désirable, ELLE était à MOI ! Je la retournais délicatement, tel un objet précieux, et me plaçais sur ces fesses. Je sortis une fiole d'huile de massage et m'enduisit les mains avec. Je les positionnais sur ces épaules et entrepris de la masser lentement, langoureusement, je voulais qu'elle soit encore plus détendue qu'elle ne l'était.

Mes mains glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour remonter sur son cou. J'explorais ces hanches, ces fesses, hum, j'avais une trique d'enfer, mais je ne voulais pas tout de suite, pas encore être en elle. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle me supplie.

Je me mis sur le coté et continuais mon massage sur ces jambes si douce, si fines…

Hum, c'est bon… Mais si tu continues, je risque de m'endormir !

CA mon ange, surement pas !

Je déposais un baiser de ses pieds jusqu'à sa clavicule, et la sentis frissonner. Elle essayait de se retourner, mais je n'étais pas prêt. Je continuais à la torturer avec mes caresses et mes baisers jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

Je la faisais basculer sur le coté de manière à se que son dos soit contre moi. Elle essayait de me toucher et caressait mes cuisses. Je passai mes doigts sur sa chatte, juste un effleurement mais qui la fis gémir. Elle prit ma main et l'amena directement sur son clitoris. Je titillais sa petite fleur jusqu'à le gonfler. Mes doigts étaient humides de sa liqueur, elle était devenue une vraie fontaine juste pour moi.

Démétri, s'il te plait…

Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

S'il te plait… Démétri…, j'ai besoin…

Oui ?

De toi !

Je mis un préservatif, lui soulevais la jambe et me positionnais juste au bord de ses lèvres. Je la cherchais, je passais ma queue d'avant en arrière juste pour l'exciter encore plus. Elle devait être impatiente, car elle se cambra et s'empalais directement.

Bella, tu es tellement serrée, hum…Bella.

Continue, plus fort…

J'effectuais de long mouvements de va et vient en elle. Plus je rentrai, plus le plaisir montais, plus elle me serrait, je ne sais pas comment elle pouvait le faire, mais elle m'encerclait dès que j'étais en elle. C'était comme si nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre.

Bella, je vais venir !

Hummm

Bella !

Je… Je… OUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Je me retirais d'elle, et sentais comme un manque. J'enlevais le préservatif, le jetais et prenais mon ange dans mes bras. Nous étions en sueur, et nous frissonnions encore du plaisir que nous nous étions donnés.

Elle se retourna dans mes bras et me fis face. Je lui enlevais le foulard et regardais ses yeux briller à la lueur des bougies. Elle était magnifique, je ne me lasserai jamais de la regarder. Elle s'approcha et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

Merci.

Pourquoi merci Bella ?

Pour ce moment.

Je lui souriais et pensais que cette soirée n'était pas terminée, loin de là, j'avais de la ressource, ce qu'elle dut sentir au vu de ces yeux qui s'écarquillaient.

Encore ?

Oh oui mon ange, je serais toujours prêt pour toi.

Je l'embrassai et passait ma langue sur ces lèvres. Elle s'ouvrit à moi, et nos langues se rencontrèrent pour une danse effrénée. A bout de souffle, nous reculions pour voir l'autre. Elle avait un sourire béat, et mon visage devait avoir la même expression.

Je lui touchais les seins du bout des doigts, faisant des cercles de plus en plus petits de manière à me rapprocher de ces tétons. Ma bouche se posa sur l'un d'eux, et je pus le sucer à ma guise.

Elle me griffait le dos, hum, une vraie tigresse au lit. Je la basculais sur moi, pris un préservatif qu'elle m'arrachait presque des mains. Elle déchirait le papier avec lenteur, et le posait sur ma queue qui était déjà au garde-à-vous !

Elle le faisait avec une lenteur exaspérante, et son regard coquin me promettait de bons moments. Je la pris par les hanches et la pénétrais d'un coup. Elle descendait en même temps que moi et nous nous retrouvions emboités de la meilleure façon qui soit. Je pouvais prendre sa poitrine dans mes mains pendant qu'elle montait et descendais. Je devrais lui offrir un cheval, car elle monte très bien.

Hum, Bella, j'aime quand tu es ainsi.

J'a… dore… Aussi… C'est telle… ment … Bon !

Oui mon ange, viens.

Je me relevai pour l'embrasser et passait ma main entre nous. Je pouvais la caresser. Hum, j'étouffais son cri de jouissance, lui pris les hanches et la faisait basculer en arrière. Elle était coincée mais je pouvais la prendre encore et encore.

Démétri... Plus vite !

Ce que je fis, plus vite, plus fort, plus intense. Elle jouit encore une fois, et je pus me libérer. Je la mordis à sang sans m'en rendre vraiment compte au niveau du cou. Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais eu autant de plaisir.

Je me relevai pour jeter la trace de nos ébats, et la pris dans mes bras. Nous nous mettions sous les couvertures. Elle mit son nez dans mon cou et je sentais son souffle me chatouiller. J'emmêlais mes jambes aux siennes et me collais de tout son long. Sa peau était si douce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la toucher.

Elle s'endormie rapidement et sa respiration me berçais. Je me sentais enfin à ma place dans ses bras. Demain matin je lui ferai une proposition, qui, je suis sure devrait l'amener à rester avec moi.

Sur ces pensées, je m'endormi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je me réveillai le lendemain, dans notre lit, hum… Mais elle n'était plus dans mes bras ! Je la cherchais à tâtons mais ne trouvais qu'une place vide à mes cotés. J'ouvrais les yeux d'un coup et regardait autour de moi. Plus aucune trace d'elle, toutes ses affaires et même son sac n'était plus là !

Mince, elle était partie. Je n'avais rien entendu, rien vu, et je n'avais même pas pu lui demander si elle voulait rester.

En prenant l'oreiller où il y avait son odeur, je trouvais un mot de sa main.

_Démétri_

_Je n'ais pas le courage de te dire en face, alors je préfère t'écrire et poser mes mots sur se papier. J'ai passé une après-midi et une nuit formidable._

_Jamais je ne l'oublierais,_

_Jamais je ne T'oublierais_

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre je serai surement déjà dans l'avion, _

_Je repars reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissée._

_Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur._

_Bella_

NON ! Elle n'arriverait jamais à m'oublier ? Alors je vais me rappeler à son souvenir plus vite qu'elle ne le croit.

Je vais mettre tout en œuvre pour que cette nuit ne soit pas qu'une nuit, mais toute une vie !

_Et voici un OS qui, pour le moment restera un OS. _

_En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à allez voter pour moi sur le site « un peu de lecture » s'il vous a vraiment plu._

_Surtout n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit message pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas !_

_Bisous à tous !_


End file.
